


I Won't Go Home Without You

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler had an abiding love for Maroon 5. The Doctor knew and had expended the effort to acquire every Maroon 5 album for her. Above all, her favorite was I won't go home without you. She had even gone so far as to play only it for about a week. So it became a sort of inside joke between the two of them, especially after she caught the Doctor singing it while he worked. Sure it might have come across as a little bit odd to outsiders but it was their own little I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Go Home Without You

Rose Tyler had an abiding love for Maroon 5. The Doctor knew and had expended the effort to acquire every Maroon 5 album for her. Above all, her favorite was I won't go home without you. She had even gone so far as to play only it for about a week. So it became a sort of inside joke between the two of them, especially after she caught the Doctor singing it while he worked. Sure it might have come across as a little bit odd to outsiders but it was their own little I love you. It was always teasing and fun, until it wasn't.  


5.  


Rose definitely hadn't been expecting the Slitheen. But who ever expects an attack on London by a group of exiled aliens from Raxacoricofallapatorius. Never the less here they were. And of course nothing had gone to plan. Apparently psychotic exiled aliens aren’t big fans of negotiating, or, apparently, of leaving. So there they were, trapped in an office debating the next step. Debating might actually be too tame of a word. They were arguing.  


“I could do it, but I could lose you!” The Doctor finally yelled.  


Rose looked at him. He was staring at her, breathing heavily. “Do it then, ‘cause I won’t go home without you.” She said.  


4.  


World War Two era London was not somewhere Rose had ever had a particular desire to visit. And, because that’s how her luck was going lately, they were in the middle of the London Air Raid. Then, just when it seemed like it couldn’t, it got worse. Some kind of zombie child who infected others by touch was running around. The only upside to the whole disaster was meeting Captain Jack. But now they were stuck in a hospital full of infected people and Rose was definitely sure she was done with WWII era London. And somehow making it out of that situation hadn’t made the whole thing any better, seeing as they were standing around a piece of space trash waiting for a German bomb to drop. Jack had jumped back to his ship. The Doctor tossed her a look. She shook her head.  


“I won’t go home without you.”  


3.  


It was Satellite 5 again, but in the worst way. Rose still wasn’t sure how she had managed to survive deadly Weakest Link. But here she was, and again, as if it couldn’t, it got worse. Daleks. There were Daleks everywhere and they were behind everything. The doctor had some kind of mad plan cooked up. He had sent her into the Tardis for something only to lock her in and send her home.  


“No!” She screamed at his hologram. “No.” She sobbed, “I won’t go home without you.”  


She fought her way back, saved the day with the Tardis. Then he regenerated, that was different. He collapsed. She sighed.  


“Come on then. I won’t go home without you.”  


2.  


The Ood started out creepy enough, and then they turned out mind controlled. And that was terrifying. She watched them descend into the massive pit. The Doctor was trying so hard to get her to go home. She shook her head.  


“I won’t go home without you.” She said.  


He offered her a small smile. When she woke up on the shuttle she was livid. Then it turned out that Toby was possessed and the Doctor had found Satan in the pit. This was it, She thought, this is how it ends. But they made it out.  


“I thought I was gonna kill them when I woke up on the shuttle.” She said.  


“I thought you might have decided to go.” He said quietly.  


“I told you,” She said with a smile, “I won’t go home with you.” He smiled at her.  


1.  


Canary Wharf was… interesting. They were a bit intimidating. The ‘ghosts’ being Cybermen was an unexpected twist, as were the Daleks hiding out in the basement. Both were bad. The Doctor was running around in 3D glasses. “Void Stuff!” he said in explanation, before launching into some insane plan to fix the situation. Sending the Daleks and Cybermen back into the void was more difficult than she had expected. Her letting go of the lever had not been part of the plan. Pete catching her was good, she guessed, but she still needed to get back. Then they told her that she couldn’t get back, closing the void had rendered their teleports useless. She hit the wall.  


“No,” She sobbed, “I won’t go home without him.”  


+1.  


Bad Wolf Bay. Again. And a human Doctor. Nothing about this was expected. She had saved the Doctor again, made it back to her universe against all the odds. But he was leaving again.  


“Doctor!” She called. He turned. “What were you going to say? The last time, on the beach?”  


“Does it really matter?” He asked sadly.  


“Yes.”  


“He knows.” He said, nodding to his human counterpart.  


She turned to him expectantly. “Rose Tyler, I won’t go home without you.” He leaned down and whispered. She stared at him then threw her arms around him and kissed him.  


“You’re always you.” She whispered when they parted, “And I won’t go home without you.”


End file.
